Xigbar
Xigbar, the , is the Nobody of Braig and is Rank II within Organization XIII. Xigbar has power over space, and uses this to freely redirect the projectiles from his twin "Arrowgun" rifles, and to alter the battlefield. He commands the Sniper Nobodies. When Roxas was still a part of Organization XIII, Xigbar would occasionally assist him in some of his missions and lounge in the Grey Area with the other Organization members. Xigbar is also featured as a playable character in Mission Mode in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Xigbar directly meets with Sora in Hollow Bastion shortly after his run in with Organization XIII, making several cryptic remarks to him before disappearing. He later appears in The Land of Dragons, where Sora initially mistakes him as Riku, although he reveals himself before escaping. During the final struggle in The World That Never Was, Xigbar saves Sora and company from a horde of Heartless, referring to Sora as Roxas before fighting him personally. However, he is soon defeated, and fades away before giving Sora an answer for calling him Roxas. He was the ninth member of Organization XIII to fall, tenth if Xion is counted. Despite his destruction, his complete self Braig was restored in Radiant Garden, where he met with Young Xehanort. Braig soon returned back to his Nobody self Xigbar, and becomes a member of the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness. During the Second Keyblade War, Xigbar faked his death to Sora and Riku, and goes to acquire the Black Box. After Master Xehanort's defeat, Xigbar acquires the Gazing Eye from the crossroads of the Keyblade Graveyard, and summons the Foretellers minus Ava, where he reveals to them his status as the vessel of their fellow apprentice Luxu. Xigbar has a laid-back and cocky attitude, and likes to taunt Sora to put him off-guard, though with limited success. When not on missions, he occasionally enjoys eavesdropping on his fellow Organization members. He relies heavily on instinct rather than on intelligence for both decision-making and fighting, making him adaptable and unpredictable in battle. He also has a habit of saying, "As if". In the English version of Kingdom Hearts II, Xigbar speaks with a Californian Surfer accent, possibly to emphasize on his laid-back nature. Along with Axel, Larxene and Demyx he acts as the Organization's comic relief due to his frequent sarcasm and wise cracks. Xigbar is probably the most wise-cracking of them all as unlike Axel and Larxene who know when to be serious (Demyx having his comic relief due to his klutzy persona, along with his laziness). Xigbar never breaks character and even in his battle he still makes sarcastic comments. He also uses nicknames for the other members on occasions, calling Roxas "kiddo" or "tiger" in the Grey Area and on various missions, calling Xion "Poppet" in the Grey Area, and once calling Axel "Flamesilocks" near the end of the game, when he talks to Roxas about the outcome of the "Ven incident". Xigbar is also shown to be very uncaring to the other members of the Organization except for Xion. For example he told Roxas that it did not bother him about what had happened to the members at Castle Oblivion, and even stated that he is glad the castle is quieter. And in the Organization's final meeting Xigbar somewhat jokingly remarked, "Seems like we're getting a lot more free seats". He is rather calm and accepting of the fact that upon becoming a full clone of Xehanort, he'll lose his individuality; all so he can wield a Keyblade of his own. Xigbar also has a tendency to spy on other members of the Organization—he spies on Xemnas going to the Chamber of Repose in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, and spies on Axel and Xion discussing Roxas in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Due to his high rank and spying, Xigbar knows a great deal of the Organization's secrets. If you listen carefully, he has a habit of hinting some of the Organization's secrets, but most are too vague to understand at first. Xigbar is noted by Roxas as not an easy guy to trick. He seems to be the type of guy who will find out about a secret that interests him, one way or another. Along with the rest of the Organization he considers Roxas to be a traitor. He seems to support this view more than any other Organization member as he's the only one who states it in his battle quotes. In fact, when the battle begins he remarks, "You really shouldn't have betrayed us!" However, this could simply be in keeping with his mocking personality, as he seemed to be taunting Sora for his ignorance of Roxas. Interestingly, he shows some signs of empathy, especially towards Xion when she fails to defeat the Organization's "impostor". Despite his high rank, Xigbar is not given high authority like Saïx or Marluxia, but he instead is sent on missions and confrontations with Sora. Considering his personality, it may be simply that Xigbar prefers field work to a more administrative position. However, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days seems to contradict this, as Xigbar attended a meeting at which the only other members attending were Xemnas and Saïx (the Organization's leader and second-in-command). He does, however, maintain a position of importance in the Organization due to his past with Xehanort, and is privy to information about the Organization's leader that only a few others know. Xigbar has a habit of divulging relatively important information to his enemies through his taunts, though he is typically vague enough that they do not understand his meeting; for example, his numerous comments to Sora about Ventus and Roxas. He is described by Roxas as being difficult to trick. Xigbar does not seem to be intimidated by Xemnas as some other Organization members are, going so far as to spy on him in the Chamber of Repose. Xigbar considers Roxas to be a traitor, like the rest of the Organization. Unlike the other Organization members, Xigbar does not express fear or remorse while fading into darkness, instead chuckling rather triumphantly and giving Sora a cocky reply to the final question Sora asks him. Given his general knowledge of Xehanort's plans and his subsequent return, Xigbar may have known beforehand that he would be restored. Xigbar wears the usual Organization garb of a black cloak, black boots, and black gloves, though his cloak is distinguishable by more pointed shoulders and the fact that it sags at his shoulders. The sleeves of his cloak are also somewhat closer-fitting than normal, though not as close as Axel's. In terms of facial features, Xigbar sports gold eyes, pointed, elf-like ears, upturned eyebrows, and dark hair with several grey streaks tied into a long ponytail. The grey streaks, along with the length of his hair, may be only present due to him harboring a fragment of Master Xehanort's heart, infused into him due to his loyalty to Xemnas. He also has two visible injuries on his face; the first being a damaged right eye covered by an eyepatch, while the other is a large jagged scar extending from his left cheek to just under his left eye. His original self, Braig, received these injuries when he fought the Keyblade wielder Terra in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Xigbar was present when Xion joins the Organization. He is shocked when Demyx reveals the annihilations that took place at Castle Oblivion (In the manga, he states that he wanted Demyx to go to Castle Oblivion, seeming to indicate that there were members he wanted gone). Later joining Roxas on a recon mission to Agrabah, they overhear Aladdin and Jasmine discussing the rebuilding of their city after many sandstorms strike. The Freeshooter later challenges Roxas at Olympus Coliseum when he first enters the Games, claiming to "care about his future". The fight is cut short when the Guard Armor appeared. Xigbar later discussed the defaulting Xion with Xemnas and Saïx in Where Nothing Gathers, later challenging "Poppet" himself in Wonderland. Xigbar then sees Xion as another youth, and Xion is able to quickly strike Xigbar down with the power she was unknowingly sapping from Roxas. Kingdom Hearts II Not long after arriving in Hollow Bastion and reuniting with Aerith, Leon, and Yuffie, Sora engaged a number of Dusk, Creeper, and Samurai Nobodies in battle around the city. After being led away from the main town, Sora, Goofy, and Donald heard voices mocking them, but could find no source for them. After Sora demands that they show themselves, the remaining six Organization members (having lost five members due to deaths and two others due to desertion) materialize, laughing. Though they are hooded, they are recognizable as the Organization from the description given to Sora and his companions by Yen Sid. The Organization eventually departs, but Xigbar, still cloaked and hooded, stays behind to taunt Sora further, making them feel anxious about the power of the Organization. He also openly compares the similarities between a glaring look Sora gives him and one given to him by another Keyblade wielder; Sora dismisses this as random banter meant to confuse him. Xigbar then leaves, staying out of Sora's way for a very long time. Sora encounters Xigbar again at the gates to the Emperor's throne room in the Land of Dragons. Having encountered another hooded man and suspected him to be his missing friend Riku, Sora inquires if he is the same person. Xigbar removes his hood, revealing otherwise and remarking that he had never heard of anyone named Riku. Xigbar summons his Snipers to distract Sora while he escapes. The diversion works, and although the Nobodies were defeated, and Xigbar is able to continue his mission of summoning an enormous Heartless to harvest hearts for the Organization's plans. He manages to set the Storm Rider on the city, but it is soon destroyed by Sora, Mulan, Donald, and Goofy. Xigbar's final appearance in the game is in The World That Never Was inside Organization XIII's stronghold. After Riku and Naminé helped Kairi to escape from the Organization, they head for the Hall of Empty Melodies, a large, open-air room leading further up into the castle. Sora and his party arrive there, but are stopped by Saïx, who calls out swarms of Shadow and a few Armored Knight heartless to attack the intruders. Maleficent and Pete also arrive, expressing interest in taking the Organization's castle for themselves. Eventually, Maleficent and Pete leave to formulate a plan for taking the castle, and Saïx heads up to rejoin Xemnas. Sora and Kairi remain separated as Riku and Kairi remain above Sora on a balcony, fighting off the Heartless gathered there. Many Heartless attack Sora as well, but they are all dispatched in a sudden rain of arrows from a hidden Xigbar. He walks into view, and asks if Sora has been a good boy mockingly, echoing the words from his first encounter with Sora. He states how Sora put the Organization in a "pickle", and he supposes that was the reason the Keyblade chose him. He also makes a very cryptic remark on how he wasn't "half the hero the others were". Sora simply takes it as an attempt to throw him off as Xigbar then engages Sora in battle, referring to him as "Roxas" while expressing anger at him for betraying the Organization. Ultimately, he is defeated and begins to fade into the darkness. Before he disappears, Sora asks him why he called him "Roxas", to which Xigbar merely chuckles and responds, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Despite his destruction by Sora, Xigbar was revived along with Ansem and Xemnas. He appears before Sora as he arrives at The World That Never Was, Xigbar comments on Sora's glare like Ventus's before jumping above Sora, shooting arrows that manifest into the ten hooded members of the new Organization XIII and Young Xehanort. Xigbar later appears at the part of the city which has collapsed buildings, with Xemnas arriving to reveal the original Organization XIII was meant to become the vessels of Xehanort's scattered heart and the newly created Organization is fulfilling that goal as Xigbar reveals that he underwent the process, however Xigbar sometimes pauses his talking like something is troubling him. When Xigbar sees Roxas, Riku, Kairi, Xion, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Donald, Goofy and Mickey surrounding Sora as he states that his friends are his power, he takes his leave while asks Xemnas to deal with the boy. Xigbar later appears in the Where Nothing Gathers as Master Xehanort attempts to use his Keyblade to convert Sora into his thirteenth vessel. But when Lea saves Sora, Xigbar questions Master Xehanort on what they should do as they have run out of time. Saïx then jumps from one of the thrones in response to attack Lea. Afterwards, Xigbar vanishes along with Master Xehanort and his new army. Kingdom Hearts III Xigbar first appears in Olympus Coliseum where he taunts Sora and Hercules, saying that he doesn't admire Herc's heroics due to his Demigod stature and the fact that he finds someone jumping in to save someone with the possibility of someone else jumping in to save them stupid. He then tells Sora to continue on his path, telling him to "find the hearts joined to yours" and saying that that his "reward" might be coming soon. Xigbar is later seen watching Maleficent and Pete's search for the Black Box, muttering the old Keyblade Wielder mantra "may your heart be your guiding key". He later tells his fellow members about the box, though he does not tell them what it was exactly, but deems it important enough and has Luxord begin searching for it. Xigbar soon appears before Ansem and Xemnas in Twilight Town, who are watching Sora and his friends from atop a rooftop as he prepares to leave, questioning them if they were making things too obvious for Sora; Xemnas tells him that they were instructed to guide him, and Ansem explains that the heroes would be lost if they didn't spell it out for them. When Xigbar reminds the two of Sora's previous victories over them, Ansem responds that they would simply destroy him should he waver off of the Organization's set path. Xigbar later appears beside Dark Riku in the Keyblade Graveyard. He explains that they have to make sure that the Seven Guardians of Light are skilled enough to actually fight against them and are not "blundering towards a second failure", grinning towards Aqua and Ventus before they recognize him as Braig from years before. He then orders Dark Riku to unleash his wave of Heartless before disappearing. Xigbar later walks with the rest of the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness as they confront the Guardians at the crossroads of the Keyblade Graveyard. After Master Xehanort creates the Skein of Severance, the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness begin their clash with the Seven Guardians of Light. Xigbar fights alongside Dark Riku and Ansem against Riku in the Trail of Valediction until Sora arrives. After his defeat, he explains that he was following Xehanort because he promised that he'd have his Keyblade passed down to him as reward. Sora and Riku say that he isn't worthy of wielding the Keyblade, but Xigbar begs to differ before seemingly falling off a high wall to his death. Following the conclusion of the Second Keyblade War and the defeat of Master Xehanort, a hooded figure retrieves the Gazing Eye from the crossroads of the Keyblade Graveyard with the Black Box at their side. Satisfied that their weapon has returned to them, the figure summons Ira, Aced, Invi and Gula to the crossroads. When Ira asks if the hooded figure before them was Luxu, the figure pulls down their hood to reveal themselves as Xigbar. Xigbar explains to the Foretellers that he was indeed Luxu, having cast his original body aside some time ago, sojourning his heart in vessel after vessel for hundreds if not thousands of years. When questioned what was going on by Aced, Xigbar tells the four that he had a role to play, having finally finished it after all this time. Xigbar then ponders that Ava wasn't present among the group, to which Gula asks what this meant, though Xigbar says that he told Ava years ago what he had to do, saying that she had her own role to carry out, which she successfully did. Having heard enough, Aced demands Xigbar to tell them what his role was. Turning to look at the Black Box at his side with a grin on his face, Xigbar asks if the four liked long stories. }} As the "Freeshooter", Xigbar attacks from far range using his twin Arrowguns, firing rapid barrages of lasers at Sora. He uses his control over space to its fullest, bending his attribute to teleport, warp his shots, and levitate upside down. With this ability, Xigbar does not even have to aim at Sora to hit him. Instead, he can simply fire anywhere he wishes and open spatial rifts to redirect the shots towards the Keyblade wielder. Nonetheless, Xigbar is shown to be an exceptional gunslinger, as seen in the cutscene before the battle against him, when he effortlessly destroys all of the Heartless surrounding Sora, Donald, and Goofy without hitting any of them even once. He appears to be very quick and hard to hit, although his skills still did not give him the ability to defeat Sora and company. In ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Xigbar has a Limit Break called Critical Snipe. During Critical Snipe, Xigbar's gameplay goes into a over-the-shoulder first-person shooter mode. He combines his two gun arrows into a single sniper rifle, and fires powerful, large bullets at the target. Enemies hit take damage and are temporarily stunned. Due to his manipulation of space, he can hang in midair and shoot, but not upside down. During Xigbar's Final Limit, Xigbar's bullets become larger, more powerful, and can be fired at a faster rate. Instead of simply being larger, they become a sphere of pink, white, and blue energy. Their strength is shown by the ripples they make in space as they are fired. Enemies that are hit take heavy damage. Overall, despite his laid back nature, Xigbar has been shown to be a very capable fighter, being able to instantly wipe out a large swarm of Shadow Heartless on more than one occasion. Weapon Xigbar wields two ranged weapons called Arrowguns, with this specific model called Sharpshooter. The top of each gun bears a pattern similar to the Nobody symbol. They are purplish, strangely shaped weapons that appear to be somewhat similar to crossbows. They shoot red laser arrows which bend towards a target, making them quite deadly with Xigbar's aim. Xigbar uses his Space attribute to full effect by creating wormholes to fire the shots through during battle. The blasts can be rebounded at Xigbar using the Keyblade's "Guard" ability. During Xigbar's desperation moves, they are able to fire a massive stream of powerful rounds, which glow blue rather than red, and adapt a rapid-fire ability. When held together and charged, they can fire a massive blue energy arrow that rebounds around the area, and can be angled to hit an enemy multiple times. After several attacks, they need to be reloaded. In the Japanese version of Kingdom Hearts II, the arrow guns can be combined together into a makeshift sniper rifle with deadly accuracy. In the English version, Xigbar doesn't combine the guns, but uses one gun to balance the other, though the effect is the same. The rifle sight is also different in each version. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Xigbar combines his weapons in the same manner when using his Limit Break, and is uncensored in the English version. Sniper Nobodies also carry similar weapons; though theirs are much weaker, appear more like crossbows, and their crystal arrows hang in the air for a short time, allowing for a reaction command. When Kingdom Hearts II was released in North America, one of the main changes in the game was made to Xigbar. As noted above, in the cinematic before the fight, Xigbar combines his two guns together to make a sniper rifle. He uses this move later on in the fight as well. Due to restraints on video game violence, this was changed in North America. Xigbar no longer created his sniper rifle, and instead, simply spun his guns around, using one gun as a balance to steady the gun with which he sniped. The first person HUD display was changed as well, to make it less realistic. Xigbar's sniper rifle was later brought back for Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix and the HD compilations, with the exception of the reticle. Interestingly, the Japanese HUD display is decorated with a black silhouette of Xigbar's individual Arrowguns in each of the four cardinal directions. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Xigbar combines his twin Arrowguns into one during his Limit Break, this was kept in the English adaption as well, as it lacks the targeting graphic featured in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. After Xehanort's defeat, Xigbar reclaimed his Keyblade, the Gazing Eye, before revealing his true identity as Luxu to the Foretellers. File:Sharpshooter_KHII.png|Xigbar's Sharpshooter Arrowguns. Gazing Eye KH0.2.png|The Gazing Eye. *In an interview, Tetsuya Nomura said that "Xigbar's attacks have a high range, but he has slow reloading time." He also said Xigbar is his favorite character to play on Mission Mode. de:Xigbar es:Xigbar fr:Xigbar pt-br:Xigbar Category:Nobodies Category:Organization XIII Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Seekers of Darkness Category:Characters in Re:Chain of Memories Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Category:Characters in 358/2 Days Category:Characters in Dream Drop Distance Category:Characters in Dream Drop Distance HD Category:Characters in Union χ Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts III Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts III Re:Mind